transformers_prime_2010fandomcom-20200214-history
Apex Armor
The Apex Armor is one of the relics of the Thirteen (or an armor of Decepticon design; it depends on who you ask). While normally compacted in a disk, when placed over a cybertronians chest it will expand into a huge set of armor able to withstand any attacks from blasters, bombs or melee weapons as well as enhancing the user's strength. The armor will conform to the user's size and shape. It apparently can even be used by humans as Miko was able to fight off Starscream and his subordinates with it. The only known defense against the Apex Armor is the Phase Shifter. History Creation The armor was created by Solus Prime to battle against Unicron. Afterwards it was kept by Alpha Trion. Exile The armor was kept in the Vaults of Iacon and was sent to Earth where it was sealed in the ice of Antarctica. Usage by Starscream When he came back online, Nemesis decoded the location of the Apex Armor. After he was sent back to stasis Dreadwing and six Vehicons were sent to retrieve it. Optimus and Starscream also traveled there with the same goal in mind. When he arrived Starscream was promptly captured. When the Decepticons arrived at the coordinates, Starscream said humans had taken the relic. Optimus Prime arrived demanding the relic. He and Dreadwing engaged in combat with Optimus winning and all Vehicons dying. Starscream and Optimus made their way to the relic only to find Dreadwing had followed them. As the Optimus and Dreadwing fought, Starscream found the armor and applied it to himself. Unable to defeat him physically Optimus and Dreadwing teamed up and sent Starscream to the bottom of the sea using Dreadwing's bombs. Starscream survived and made his way back to his base. He discovered Red Energon and set out for it with the armor. When he found it he engaged the Autobots with it. On the verge of killing them he was confronted by Smokescreen who used the Phase Shifter to extract him out from the armor. Autobot Use The armor was kept in storage until the Battle for the Omega Lock. Arcee took the Apex Armor to Cybertron with her. She used it to lead the Autobots while Optimus and Megatron engaged in a battle of Star Sabers. (She seemed to enjoy it too much, given her flamboyant combat moves). When the Autobots found the Lock they saw Megatron approaching. She donned the armor, but was horrified to find that the children were taken hostage. She gave up the armor and her Omega Key in exchange for Jack's life. The Apex Armor was left behind following the Omega Lock's destruction. Return to Starscream When Knock Out searched the Omega Lock's site he found the Apex Armor. It was then placed in the vault. Starscream used it again to protect himself from the Predacon he was forced to work with. When he was deployed to Scotland, Starscream kept the armor with him. One of his Seekers asked if he was wearing the armor for protection from the Predacon. Realizing he was looking bad, Starscream removed it and carelessly placed it on a rock. Miko Miko tried to reach Ultra Magnus' ship but was stopped by Starscream. Desperately, she ran for the armor and to everyone's surprise, it worked for her. It protected her when Predaking used her as a chew toy. When Predaking left, she used it to beat up Starscream and his two Seekers (who somehow survived). Agent Fowler said the armor could be just what the humans needed when Autobots could not be around. When the Wreckers failed to secure the Nemesis' bridge. Jack had a plan to get rid of Soundwave by sending him to the Shadowzone. To do so, he needed Miko as back up. Jack walked through a bridge to the Nemesis, as a distraction. When the Vehicons were distracted "The Big Girl" killed them. Soundwave tried to push her into a gorundbridge before Raf opened one behind him and sent him to the Shadowzone. Miko used the suit to protect Jack from being sucked in with Soundwave. She later used it to punch Knock Out on the Nemesis. Category:Relics Category:Technology